The Right Decision
by myfavoritewolf
Summary: This story picks up in Eclipse when edward, bella, and jacob are in the tent. it will be a team jacob story. I m new to writing but i hope you will like it R
1. Chapter 1

**I am not stephenie meyer because if I was breaking dawn would have been waaaaay different!  
**

* * *

The wind shook the tent and sent another shudder down my spine. "What should I do," although the tent was too dark to see anything I could tell Edward's face was creased with worry.

"I'm f-f-f-f-fine" I forced through my teeth for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. No matter how hard I tried my thoughts continued to stray back to Jacob. He was probably freezing out there; and he was doing it for me. I thought about the kiss we had shared before I punched him, the feel of his warm lips on mine and how he never had to be careful around me. "No Bella stop!" I thought to myself, "You are marrying Edward stop fantasizing about Jacob!" Again I was grateful to the fact that Edward couldn't read my mind, because these thoughts would have hurt him more than seeing me freezing to death in front of him.

"Absolutely not!" Edward said, answering a question I hadn't heard. "That's the worst idea you have ever had!"

"It's better than anything you are doing," Jacob answered, his human voice startling me.

Just then the door of the tent unzipped and Jacob stepped in wearing nothing but his usual cutoff shorts.

"J-j-j-j-j-ake you will fr-e-e-e-e-eze!" I said.

"Nope not me I run a temperature of one- oh- eight point nine these days, I'm toasty warm." He said with a big jacoby smile

"Watch yourself mongrel," Edward warned

"Scoot over Bella," Jacob said, ignoring Edward.

"W-w-w-w-hat are you d-d-d-d oing?" I asked

"Just scoot over," he said while he was unzipping the sleeping bag I was wrapped in. I have no idea how he managed to fit but within a few seconds I was wrapped in his arms and getting warmer by the minuet. He shuddered when I kicked off my shoes and pushed my toes against him. "Just relax Bella," he whispered into my ear and I shivered at the feel of his warm breath.

"Wow Jake you really are warm," I said as I laid my head against his chest and felt the rumble of his laughter.

"And your lips are really cold, if you want me to warm those up too all you have to do is ask," he said with another huge grin. Edward growled at the same time that I said, "Shut up Jake."

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker, he's just jealous."

"Of course I am, you have no idea what I would give to do what you are doing for her now," Edward answered.

"Stop arguing," I said

"Sorry Bells" Jacob said and when I looked at him it sent butterflies through my stomach. I felt guilty for feeling like this towards Jacob, but I couldn't help but be happy when I'm around him. I love Edward, but there is a part of me that will never trust him again after what he did to me. Jacob was one person I knew I could always trust he was my personal sun. He stuck with me through my zombie stage and never gave up on me even after I picked Edward over him. Jacob deserved someone so much better than me but he was still always there for me when I needed him. Jacob, my Jacob. The sound of the roaring wind broke my revere. Jacob was snoring lightly in my ear and he looked so peaceful while he slept. I knew Edward would be crushed if he knew how I felt. How did I feel? I know I love Edward and he loves me. And I know I love Jacob; maybe not in the same way I love Edward, but I remember the day Alice had seen me jump off the cliff; I was about to show Jacob that I was moving on, but when I found out about Edward I ran away to save him even after Jacob begged me to stay. But was that reall the right thing to do?

I was going to have to make a decision soon and possibly the biggest decision of my life.

* * *

**I hope you like this story. I plan on continuing it, Since I'm new to this please tell me ways I can improve! chapter two will be up a soon as possible**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing my first chapter. so here is chapter 2 enjoy :). btw i am not SM  
**

* * *

I woke up to find both Edward and Jacob awake. I looked at Jacob first and found him smiling, but when I looked at Edward he looked completely unemotional, but under that façade I saw something else. _Uh oh _I thought _this can't be good._ Jacob was the first to break the silence.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" he said proving my suspicion to be correct. Edward growled.

I swallowed audibly and asked the dreaded question, "What did I say?"

"She has a right to know" Jacob said in my defense.

"Tell me!" I said; now I was really scared. What could I have said that would make Edward this upset? I thought back through my dreams. I dreamt that Edward and Jacob were on either side of a small meadow while I was in between them. I started to walk towards Edward without thinking, but as I did Jacob disappeared. I turned around and began to run towards the spot were Jacob once was but when I got there Edward was there. He held me while I screamed "No, No I need Jacob, my Jacob. Edward let me go. Jacob I need you!"

"Bella, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Edward asked quietly.

"Sure," I knew this would be hard, but I also knew what my decision was.

Once we were outside Edward slung my carefully onto his back, "where are we going?" I asked him.

"We have to get far enough away so Jacob can't hear.

"Oh." Was all I said.

When we were far enough away I slid down Edward's back.

"Bella," he started, "I know when left you last September that I hurt you and I am truly sorry for all I put you through. You have forgiven me, but I know part of you hasn't. I am eternally grateful to Jacob and all he did for you. I can't expect you to entirely take him out of your life and come to me. I am sorry I left you, but I am even more sorry I came back. I want more than anything else for you to be happy, and Bella," he took a step forward and caressed my face, "He makes you happy."

Throughout his speech hot tears burned behind my eyes and at this I let them flow freely. "Edward," I said through my sobs, "I love you."

"I know, love, but you love Jacob too." He then picked me up in his arms and began running back towards the tent. By the time we made it back I had composed myself a little. Edward then put me down and we began to walk the rest of the way. When Jacob saw me he ran to me and when he reached us he was shaking.

"What did you do to her?" he growled at Edward.

"I'm okay." I said to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked and pulled me into a big hug before I had the chance to answer.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that; Jake and I hugging while Edward watched with sadness hidden behind his black eyes. We stayed like that until both Jacob and Edward stiffened.

"It's her!" Edward said

"How far is she?" Jacob asked

"About three miles away she will be here in the next minute and she's not alone.

With this Jacob phased, not bothering to take off his shorts. His wolf form turned to face me and nudged with his nose. I would have moved already, but I was frozen. I took five steps back until I was pressed against the side of a small cliff, then Jacob turned back around and walked across the open space about twenty feet from Edward.

Then I saw the face that had been the source of my nightmares for the past month, but Edward was right, she had with her a young boy, probably fourteen of fifteen, with glowing red eyes. When they came into view Jacob growled.

"Wait," Edward said in a low voice. "Riley don't do it, she only using you, she has been lying to you. Do you really think that she loves you? She only brought you here as a distraction. Can't you see that?"

"No Riley, he's lying. I told you about their mind tricks." Victoria's baby voice said. At this Riley charged Jacob and Victoria raced toward me, but Edward was faster and he managed to get in front of her before she got to me.

I heard a screech and jerked my head toward Riley and Jacob. Something white flew into the air and hit the rock beside me. When I looked back to Edward and Victoria they were moving in perfect synchronization, just waiting for the other to miss a step. While I was watching in awe of their perfect movements another chunk of something flew and hit above my head. My hands flew up to protect my face from the pieces of shattered rock that were falling.

Just when it seems like Jacob was about to finish off Riley, he rushed Jacob and knocked him to the ground. "No!" I screamed. Jacob lay on the ground for a few seconds more before he rushed to his feet and began to search for another chance to rush Riley. Jake was still limping but he seemed to be okay. I let out I sigh of relief.

I turned my focus back to Edward. "Just leave Victoria, try to escape just like you always do," he said, but Victoria just let out a feral growl. Edward, with the speed of lightning bit into her neck just as she was turning to run into the forest. With one smooth movement he ripped off her head and then began to dismember the rest of her.

I looked over at Jacob just in time to see him rolling into the forest while fighting with what was left of Riley. I smelled smoke a few moments later and knew it was over. I was frozen in place; a million questions running through my head: _was the fight over, were everyone okay, was Jacob okay, and what do I do now? _ What or who do I run to.

* * *

**sorry if you don't like the fight scene i'm really a nonviolent person so i really suck at writing about fights haha! hope you enjoyed anyway please review they make me so happy inside! and i will try to update tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was a harder chapter to write because i kept getting stuck. I tried to make it a little longer than my others. i hope you enjoy  
**

* * *

When Edward turned back around to face me he had an unsure look on his face. He took a careful step forward, nut before he could come any further I sank to the ground and began to sob.

Edward ran forward to comfort me, "Bella, Bella it's fine now, and she is not coming back. Don't cry, love.

"I'm not crying because I'm scared, I'm just so relieved." I said breathless from my sobs. "Where's Jacob?" suddenly worried that something could have happened.

"He's fine; he just went to tell Sam."

I gasped, I had forgotten all about the pack and the other fight going on. "Is everyone okay, is the fight over?"

"Yes, it is over and everyone is fine."

"I need to see Jacob."

"Alright then, come along," he said the sadness returning to his voice as he remembered what he had told me earlier.

As we ran through the forest I thought of what was going to happen next. Would the Cullens leave again? I wasn't sure.

When we reached the field I saw three fires with dark purple smoke arising from them all. The Cullens were gathered around the fire, but the pack was nowhere around.

"Where's Jacob" I asked Edward again.

"He's with the pack further in the forest; the strong smell is very uncomfortable to them."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Would you like to go?" he asked me

"Yes please."

With that I was thrown onto his back again. After a few minutes Edward slowed and helped me off his back. Jacob was standing in his human form about twenty feet in front of me flanked by two wolves. I ran and hugged him as hard as I could; I was just so relieved he was okay.

"Hey Bells," he said," Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, now that I'm with you," I said. He smiled my favorite smile. I hugged him again; I never wanted to let go.

"I should get back to my family," Edward interrupted; I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Oh yeah," I said, "Tell them I said thank you… for everything."

"I will," he said, and turned and headed back towards the field.

I turned my attention back to Jacob, "Let's go for a walk," he said.

"Okay," I said and he took my hand in his.

While we were walking alone in the forest everything felt so natural and easy. I loved being with Jacob he always knew how to make me feel better. Jake has always been my best friend, but I think I might be starting to see him as something more. Someone I can always trust, someone that I won't have to change for, someone who will never leave me.

After a few moments of easy silence Jacob spoke. "So, you had an interesting night," he said still smiling.

"Shut up Jake," I said.

"If I tell you something, you promise not to laugh?" he asked. I nodded

"Well, I just want you to know that no matter what I will always be here and I know that he has hurt you but you know I could never hurt you like that, right?" I could feel the tears behind my eyes and I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. "And I know you don't feel the same way, but I really do love you."

Silent tears ran down my face now as he grabbed me in a bone crushing hug, but all I can remember thinking is wanting him to hold me tighter. When he finally loosened his grip on me I whispered "I love you too."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth his lips were crushing mine. I didn't try to stop him because I didn't want him to stop. I lifted my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. It surprised me how easy it was kissing Jake, but everything was easy with him so it really shouldn't shock me. He broke our kiss much too soon.

"That should have been our first kiss," he whispered in my ear. "We should probably go check on the pack." He said after a short pause.

"Oh yeah, okay," I said

When we got to La Push we went to Sam's house. Sam and Jacob went outside to talk while I sat in the kitchen watching Emily cook. I told her about what Edward said to me before the fight.

"So what will happen now?" she asked me.

"I don't know,"

"Do you think the Cullens will leave?"

"I'm not sure, I don't want them to but I feel like I'm torn between Jacob and Edward and I can't stand it."

"You're going to have to make a decision," she told me, "Who do you love?"

"I love Edward, but I feel like he's going to disappear and Jacob is my best friend, but I think I might be beginning to think of him as more."

"I understand and you know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here." She said smiling.

I nodded. Just then we heard the door shut and Sam and Jacob walk in.

"Bella, you should be getting back, Alice needs to take you back home before Charlie gets suspicious," Sam said.

"Oh yeah," I said.

Jacob and I walk out of the small house and towards the rabbit. We rode most of the way in silence until we got to the Cullen's house.

"You can go if it makes you uncomfortable Jake," I said.

"No, I'm fine, most of the smell is gone now," he said wearing a smile that sent butterflies in through stomach.

Alice was waiting on the porch holding shopping backs as our props for Charlie.

She danced towards us and said, "You have been gone for hours! You could have at least called! I couldn't see you so I knew you were with him." It looked like she was trying to hide something from me but I shook it off thinking it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

"Sorry Alice," had it really been hours? Time flies when I'm with Jake."But didn't Edward tell you where I was?"

"Uh…um…ehh,well." She struggled for words.

"What happened?" I asked, hasn't enough happened to me today?!

"He sort of ran off, he said you would be better off without him and that now that you knew more about your feeling for Jacob, you would be able to move on. We tried to convince him to stay, but he wouldn't hear of it."

"This is all my fault," I said.

"No Bella, it's not, we were going to have to move on soon anyway, we will probably follow him in the next few months." Alice said. "Now before you go into hysterics we need to get back to Charlie."

"Oh yeah, but Alice you can't just leave like that?"

"We have to Bella, people are getting suspicious."

"I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Awww Bella I'm going to miss you too! But We will visit, it won't be so bad you will see." Alice said brightening my spirits a little.

"Okay," I said, "Let's go; Bye Jake, I will talk to you later."

"Okay," he said and bent down and kissed my cheek.

When we got in the Porsche Alice kept her gaze locked on the road and said, "So that's why Edward left."

"Not entirely, he said I needed to be with the one who makes me happy and the one I can trust." I said

"Oh," she replied.

"I just don't think I can ever completely trust Edward after what he did to me!" I said, I was almost yelling now.

"I understand Bella, calm down."

"Do you think I'm wrong?" I challenged as she turned onto my street.

"No, I just don't see how you can love someone that smells so badly," she said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

When we pulled up to the drive way Charlie was walking out the front door to meet us.

"How was your shopping trip?" He asked us.

"It was good dad," I said.

"Did you have a good time Alice?"

"Sure did Charlie, we are going to have to do this again sometime."

"Yeah," I answered.

"Let's get into the house, would you like to stay for dinner Alice?"

"No thanks Charlie, I really should be getting home," Alice said.

"Oh okay, Bye then" Charlie said

"Bye Charlie, Bye Bella,"

Alice drove off as we walked into the house.

"Are you hungry Bells, there's pizza on the stove if you want it," Charlie said.

"No thanks dad, I think I just want to go to my room."

"Oh okay then, Good night."

* * *

**sorry if it's a little confusing. please review and give me some ideas because i have no idea what to do next. thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter but i just couldn't think of anything to add at the end so if you have any suggestions please review and tell me. :)  
**

* * *

I made my way up to my messy room, but when I got there I felt like I couldn't sleep. I was exhausted from all that had happened today, but yet I couldn't sleep. So instead I turned on my ancient computer. While it wheezed to life I straightened up my cluttered room. When I sat down at my computer I saw that I had an email from Renee. On said…

_Dear Bella,_

_Hi honey, Phil and I have been missing you. I hope you are doing well. You know if you ever need to talk you can call me any time. I love you so much! If you want, I was thinking you could come back to Florida sometime. I just started substitute teaching for a 3__rd__ grade class and all the kids are so sweet, it makes me think of you when you were that age. Tell Edward I said hello. I love you honey._

_Love,_

_Mom._

I missed my mom so much. She was so caring. Little did she know that this email ripped open the whole in my heart that I thought was gone forever; but it wasn't gone and Edward leaving again just made it bigger. I was crying uncontrollably now. I tried to think of the ways this time wasn't as bad as last time, but that just made it hurt worse. There was no way around it… I was still in love with Edward.

But I had Jacob now. He loved me and would never hurt me like this. I hated Edward for doing this to me; but at the same time I still loved him.

I was still sobbing when I heard a loud thud behind me. I jumped around. I really had no need to be afraid now that Victoria was gone, but with my luck something else was probably after me; but instead I turned around to my sum, my Jacob. He always came at exactly the right time. He ran over to me and hugged me while I cried into his bare chest.

"shhh," he tried to calm me down.

"I love you Jacob, but I love Edward too and I know you would never leave me." I looked up to him and said.

"Never," he agreed, "And I will wait for you forever." He picked me up and took to my bed.

"Don't leave," I said between sobs.

"I wasn't planning on it," he said with a smile while he laid down on the bed next to me. "Now go to sleep."

I nodded I think I can finally go to sleep now that Jake was here.

I woke up the next morning to find Jacob still sleeping beside me. He looked so innocent while he was sleeping. I hadn't realized until last night how much I really needed Jake and how much I really loved him. It would take a while for me to get over Edward, but Jake would help me.

I tried to get up, but Jacob's arm was draped over me and, dang he was heavy! And I just realized I was sweating.

"Jake," I whispered.

"Jake," I said a little louder and I tried to shake him when I got an idea. I leaned over and gently blew in his ear. He twitched and swatted his hand.

"Ow!" I said after he hit my face.

"Bella," he jumped up, "are you okay? I'm so sorry I thought you were a bug!"

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry. But at least I know how to wake you up now." I said and he looks confused. "I just have to say ow! And you jump right up." I said; very proud of my discovery.

"That's not funny," he said as he got out of the bed. "I'm really sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay, it didn't hurt that badly."

"So, do you want to do something today?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm always up to do something with you." I said.

"No, I mean are you sure you're up to?" he asked with an unsure look on his face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine as long as I'm with you," I said. This made him smile.

"Okay, well, do you want to go to the beach?"

"Sure," I said; there was nothing to remind me of _him_ at the beach.

After I got dressed we drove to First Beach. When we got there we started to walk down the beach. It was overcast, but thankfully not raining. Jake took my small hand in his and smiled down at me. We walked in silence until we got to our driftwood bench and sat down.

"Bella, how did I get so lucky?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah, you were soooo lucky to get a girl who is falling apart in front of you,"

"Maybe, but I'm gonna put you back together, just like last time," he said, "and I won't let anything hurt you ever again, I promise. Bella it hurts me to see you in pain, I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy Jake, whenever I'm with you I'm happy," I said.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one! thank you to pattyofurniture for giving me a little inspiration for this one! you should read her fic it is amazing!! runaway marriage is my favorite fanfic ever!!! please review and tell me what you think. Be brutally honest i can take it :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**hi everyone! i had some serious writers block today!! it took me allllll day to write this!! but i got it up yay!!! i think my writing is starting to improve which is good because i'm only 13! but whatever i hope you enjoy!!  
**

* * *

After spending the day with Jake I felt so much better. Stayed at the beach for a little while the he drove me home because he had to get to a pack meeting. Charlie was fishing so I was alone. I didn't see why they had to have more meetings, Victoria was gone and the Cullens were leaving soon. While I was at home alone I had plenty of time to think; and though I tried as hard as I could not to, I still thought of the one thing that I hated to think about most. Even though I had Jake and I wasn't in a huge depression like last time, I still felt like there was a hole inside of me. It seemed like everything reminded me of _him_. The chair in the kitchen that he sat in, the closet he hid in, even the floor board where he hid the presents from my disastrous birthday. Every time I looked at something that reminded me of him I felt like the hole in my chest was expanding. "I have to get away from here," I thought out loud to myself, "but where?" Everywhere around here had memories I didn't want to face. And then something clicked, Renee; I could go to Florida. Sure there were memories there, but what if Jacob came with me? Renee loved Jacob, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, but would Jacob go?

After cleaning the bathroom, doing the laundry, and sweeping only three hours had passed. Charlie wouldn't be home for hours and I had nothing to do. I decided I would start on dinner, so I dug out an old cookbook and found a recipe for mushroom ravioli. I got out all the ingredients and got to work. I was going to make plenty in case Jacob wanted to stay and I knew he would be starving. When I was about to put the dish in the oven I felt to warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Smells good," I almost dropped the dish.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said.

"Sorry," Jacob said with a smile, "am I invited to dinner?"

"Not if you don't behave," I said

"Haha, no promises."

"Well Jake I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure anything, let's sit down." We walk to the kitchen table and sat down. I took a deep breath not sure what he would say. "Just spit it out bells, it can't be that bad."

"Well," I began, "Renee invited me to visit her in Florida, and I thought it would be good for me to go, you know, get away from bad memories," he nodded. "And I was wondering if you would go with me. If you can't I understand, I will just stay here, because I really don't want to go alone."

"Well if things continue like they are right now than yeah I'd love to go to Florida with you!" Jacob said. "Today Sam said we could lay back on the patrols since there aren't any leeches around right now."

"That's great, you guys need some rest, you have been patrolling night and day for months."

"Yeah, but it's worth it knowing that you're safe now," Jacob said; smiling again, I loved it when he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "So bells, I want to ask you something really important." He no longer had a smile on his face; he was all serious.

"Okay," I swallowed audibly.

"Well," he started, he was nervous, this wouldn't be good, "I know you're still hurting and it's going to take a while for you to get over him, but you love me right?" I nodded. "Well I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" his voice cracked a little at the end and he cleared his throat.

"Jake, of course! "

"Really?"

"Did you really think I would say no?"

"I don't know, I just didn't want you to think I was pushing you into something you didn't want to do."

"If I did say no you would just use your puppy dog eyes on me, you know I can't say no to that."

"Yeah," he said, his smile reappearing "I thought I would at least give you a choice before I submitted you to my all powerful eyes."

"How considerate of you," I said.

"By the way, Charlie's home." I looked at him confusion written all over my face. "Wait for it," Jacob said.

Then I heard the cruiser pull up to its usual parking spot. _Of course _I thought _wolf hearing._ Jacob laughed.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Jacob asked.

"I guess I should, it's a good thing I made his favorite for dinner, it'll soften him up."

A few moments later we heard the car door shut and the wiggle of the door knob.

"Mmmmm smells good bells." Charlie said while he hung up his gun belt.

"It's alright if Jake stays for dinner, right dad?" already knowing the answer before I asked; Charlie loved Jake like a son.

"Sure, that is if you made enough, Jake eats like a pig!" he laughed and Jake joined in.

"Okay, well I think it's about ready," I said getting up from the table to get the casserole out of the oven. Within minutes Charlie and Jake had loaded their plates and sat down in the living room to eat. I didn't have to ask if they liked it; that was obvious when they both got up for seconds.

"Charlie, you're calling me the pig when you ate just as much as I did!" Jacob said after they had both had their filling.

"Uhh dad?" I said, "Jake and I have something to tell you." I walked over to sit on the small couch with Jake.

"Alright, What is it bells?" he asked.

"Well," I said uncertainty clear in my shaky voice; I didn't know how he would take this. Edward had only left two days ago, but Charlie knew how close Jake and I were so it really shouldn't be that much as a surprise to him. "Jake and I, we're, uhh sort of, uhhh,"

"We're dating," Jacob finished for me.

Charlie burst into laughter while Jake and I looked at him like he had gone insane.

"What's so funny?" I finally asked. He was now rocking back and forth on the chair from laughter.

"Nothing," he said through his laughter, "it's just, it looked like you were confessing a murder!"

"I just didn't know how you would take it."

"Come on bells, it wasn't that big of a surprise!" he said.

* * *

**i hope you liked this chapter! please review and give me some ideas because i'm not sure where i want the story to go from here. thanks my wonderful reviewers! if i could i would send you all a travel sized jacob to take with you everywhere you went! haha  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**just so you guys know i'm not stephenie meyer and i don't own any of the characters... i hope you like this one and sorry it's a little shorter, but that's because i was going to have the next chapter together with this one but i decided to split them up. the next chapter will be up sometime today :)  
**

* * *

Jake went home around ten last night then I went to bed. The next morning when I got up I went down stairs to get some breakfast. Charlie had left early for work and I thought it was too early to call Jake so I was alone. After I finished eating my cereal I heard the phone ring; I rushed to answer it because I thought it would be Jacob. When I answered the phone I was surprised to hear Jessica's cheerful voice on the other end.

_"Hi, Bella I don't know if you heard, but there's a huge tonight in Port Angela and I really haven't seen you since graduation, so I was wondering if you would come with me?"_

"Ummm, I don't know jess; I will have to check with Charlie. I will call you back in a sec okay?"

_"Sure talk to you in a minute, bye!"_

The conversation ended before I could even say bye back. It really did sound like fun and maybe Jacob would want to go. I called Charlie first to see if I could go and he said he would be working late anyway so it was fine. I called Jake next…

"_Hello?" he answered._

"Hey Jake!" I said

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"Nothing really I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a parade with Jessica and I in Port Angeles tonight?"

"_Uhhh, I don't think I can, ya see we kinda found a fresh trail last night, but don't worry it's probably just a leech passing by, but we just want to make sure."_

"Oh okay."

"_But Bella you go ahead, you would have more fun there than at home all alone tonight."_

"Okay, I think I will. Bye Jake."

_Click and the line went dead. _Doesn't anyone say bye anymore?

So I called jess back to tell her I was free to go and she said she would pick me up at five, and that would give us plenty of time to get there and find a place to park.

It was only eleven so I had a long time to wait. I decided to make an early lunch and take some to Charlie at work. I decided to make stroganoff; that would be easy to put in a container. When it was done I put plenty into a plastic container and got in my truck. When I got to the station I said hello to everyone then went to Charlie's office.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just thought I would bring you some lunch," I said while I handed him the stroganoff.

"Oh wow, thanks," he said already opening the container, "I would have thought you would be with Jake today."

"Yeah, well he was busy." I said.

'Oh," was all he said.

"I guess I will see you at home," I said as I walked towards the door.

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

When I got home I saw that it was almost twelve. I took some stroganoff for myself and went upstairs to my room. I turned on my radio and soon I was tapping my foot to the beat of an unknown song.

Today was passing so slowly and since I had nothing to do I decided to visit Emily. I got in my truck and slowly made my way to La Push. I drove up to Emily's house and knocked on the front door.

"Bella!" Emily said as she grasped me in a hug.

"Hey Emily, it's not a bad time is it?" I asked.

"No, of course not! I said you can come over any time and I meant it," she said as she motioned for me to come inside.

"Thanks em."

"So how have you been?" she asked as we both sat down in the living room.

"Good, really good,"

"That's good. How are you and Jacob?"

I laughed, "We're really good, too," I said Sam must have told her we were together.

We continued talking like that for hours and I even helped her look through bridal gown catalogues, since she and Sam were getting married soon. When I looked at the clock I saw that it was almost four.

"Oh my gosh! Emily I have to go! Jessica is picking me up in an hour and I still have to get dressed!" I said right after agreeing to be her maid of honor.

"Oh okay, Bella. Thanks so much for coming over; I haven't had any girl time in forever. We should do it again soon." She said as we walked to the front door.

"Yeah definitely!" then I hugged her and walked to my truck. Emily stood on the porch and waved as I drove off.

When I got home I went straight to the shower; I tried to be fast, but the hot water felt amazing on my tense muscles. When I finally forced myself to get I tried to get as muck waster out of my hair as possible, but it was still dripping as I made my way to my room. I put on my gray v-neck tee shirt, my favorite jeans and converse. I went back to the bathroom and tried to blow dry hair as much as possible. I heard Jessica's car drive up so I just threw it into a ponytail and headed out the door.

* * *

**so yeah i hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think. prepare yourselves because something BIG will happen in the next chapter! maybe a little deja vou for Bella? haha! so yeah please review they inspire me to get chapters out faster!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**i told you i would update today! and like i said this chapter is BIG i hope you like it. please rmrber i love criticsm so please tell me what i'm doing and ways i can improve thanx!  
**

* * *

It was a long drive to Port Angela and Jessica would _not_ shut up the entire ride. I mean I love her, but she really needs to learn how to enjoy the silence. When we finally made it there it was starting to get dark and there were tons of people. It took us almost half an hour just to find a place to park; but eventually we did and we started to walk to where the parade would be. There were bright lights strung everywhere so the streets were almost as bright as they were during the day, but it was still almost entirely dark away from the street. As we continued walking in the darkness we had to squeeze in between the pack of people and it reminded me of when I had to dodge people as I raced to save Edward from the Volturi. I shook my head, trying to clear that image.

When I came back to the real world I noticed jess was gone. I step out of the pack of people and into a small alley to see if she was anywhere around. I started to walk down the alley way knowing I would just get even more lost if I went back into the crowd. I thought about what my mom told me as a child when I got lost in the supermarket.

"The best thing to do when you get lost is to stay where you are and wait until you are found." I cleared that from my head and tried to focus on finding Jessica. I turned down a dark narrow street hoping it would lead me back out. It didn't it just lead to another alley I turned around hoping I could retrace my steps; but when I turned round there was a tall muscular man in front of me. Images flashed before me of that night in the alley when Edward saved me; it was so much like tonight, except now there was no one to save me.

I didn't know what to do, I was trapped and if this man were anything like the others, they didn't want money.

"What do you want?" I said trying to sound superior, it didn't really work.

"Awww come on sugar, we just want to have a little fun," he said. He laughed at his private joke.

I thought of the hundreds of people here for the parade, surely if I'd scream someone would hear me, right? But the parade had probably already started by now and most people would be too distracted by that. _It's worth a shot, _I thought. So I inhaled a deep breath and let out the loudest scream I could manage. Before I could even finish screaming I felt something hard hit my head and darkness overcome me

I'm not sure how long I was out, but when I woke up I heard a loud growl and confused curses. Then I heard something cracking and the smell of blood. I suddenly felt sore all over and my head hurt horribly. I was so disoriented. Suddenly everything was silent then I heard a weird sound, then I felt two warm arms slip under my back and knees and pick me up.

"Bella?" a worried voice said. "Bella, can you hear me?" It was Jacob, I recognized the voice now.

"What happened?" I asked in a hoarse voice. I still hadn't opened my eyes.

"That man attacked you," he said.

"How did you find me?" I was extremely confused right now.

"I was following that bloodsucker's trail I told you about and it was leaving town, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't coming back. I probably followed it more than really necessary, but you weren't home so I had nothing better to do anyway. I didn't realize I had gotten so close to Port Angeles until I heard you scream." He shuddered at the memory. "I ran as far as I could in wolf form, but I had to phase when I got close to town. I ran into the alley where I heard you scream, you can't believe how scared I was when I saw your blood. I followed the scent into this warehouse. I knocked down the door then I phased and attacked him." He voice sounded repentant, but maybe it was just my hearing. "I shouldn't have killed him, but Bella he was about to rape you!" he was shaking now and I tried to calm him down.

"Jake, its okay I'm fine," I said, although I felt far from fine. Then it hit me, "I have to find Jessica!" I said trying to get up from his lap, but he held me down.

"It's okay, Embry took care of it."

"Huh?" how did Embry get pulled into all this?

"Embry wasn't far from me when I heard you scream and when I saw your blood I told him to find Jessica, since I knew you were supposed to be with her, and tell her that you were fine and would explain later." He said, "I think she was more confused than you are."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say, my head felt like it was about to explode.

"I think I should get you to a doctor." He said.

I nodded. I wasn't even going to say no. Even though I hated doctors I knew I needed to go. Jacob stood up and started walking; trying not to move me too much.

"What time is it?" I asked

"I'm not sure around ten the parade just got over."

We finally made it to the only hospital in Port Angeles and Jacob walked into the emergency room. A nurse ran up to us.

"What happened?" she asked Jacob.

"A man attacked her I got there just in time, the man ran off." He said.

"Okay. What's her name?" she began asking Jacob simple questions and I tried to block it out.

We started moving again and then I was laid on a bed. The doctor walked in, "Are you her husband?" he asked.

"No," Jacob answered.

"Than please wait in the waiting room."

The doctor did a full body exam and then I was rolled into a different room by nurses. In the room they did x-rays and scans of my body, and then I was rolled back into the other room. The nurse gave me some pain pills and left the room; when she came back Jacob was with her.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"A little, the pain pills are starting to work."

After a few minutes the doctor came back in.

"Well, Miss Swan, you were very lucky." He said. _I don't feel lucky._ I thought.

"You have a slight concussion, one broken rib, and some pretty bad bruises, but believe me, it could have been a lot worse." He looked at Jacob now. "I think she is free to go home, but make sure someone wakes her up every few hours. And come back if you feel dizzy at all."

"We will." Jacob said.

The nurse came back again with a wheelchair. Jacob helped me off the bed and into it.

Jacob led the way to the rabbit and I wondered to myself how it got there. When we got in the car I asked Jacob.

"How did the rabbit get here?" Embry brought it by after he made sure Jessica got the message about you."

"So what's our story for Charlie?" I asked.

"Well, how about I was seeing a movie in Port Angela when I saw you get hit by a car." He raised one eyebrow.

"Sure that works, Charlie would freak if he knew a random guy attacked me," I said.

"Yeah, Charlie would freak if he knew I killed the guy who attacked you. He'll probably be asleep by the time we get home anyway." He said. I hadn't noticed the time before, but it was almost one.

When we drove up to my house all the lights were off except for the porch light that Charlie always kept on when I was out late. I was almost asleep so Jacob came over to my side of the car and carried me up to my room.

"He laid me on my bed and whispered, " I will be back."

I nodded and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**okay i really hope you liked this one i was kinda nervous about it. but okay the other day i ordered i ring like bella's on ebay i it came in today! it's the moonstone ring that kstew wears in the movie! i love it haha so i just thought i would tell you guys that! please review!!! love ya! hahahhah**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay so i know this is a really short chapter, but i wasn't even planning on writing any today so just be glad you got something. haha this one is in jacob's point of view so i hope you like it!  
**_**

* * *

JPOV**_

I looked over at the passenger seat of my car. Bella looked pretty bad; she had bruises all over her face. I really hoped Charlie bought our "got hit by a car," excuse. We were almost to her house now and Bella was almost asleep. I planned on staying with her all night- someone had to wake her up every few hours- I would have to take the rabbit home so Charlie wouldn't see it when he woke up in the morning and I should probably talk to the pack.

I drove up the driveway and parked the car. I walked over to Bella's side knowing she was probably too tired to walk without hurting herself. I opened her door and scooped her into my arms; trying not to touch any of her bruises or her ribs. I was right, Charlie was already and the porch light was on. I shifted Bella's weight over to mostly one arm and got the spare key they always used with the other. I opened the door and walked as quietly as possible up the stairs. I made sure I stepped over the squeaky floor board and laid her down on her bed. She was barely awake so I whispered "I will be back."

She nodded and was probably asleep before I was even out the door.

I got into the rabbit and drove as fast as possible to La Push. Driving made me frustrated when running was so much faster, but I don't think Bella would have liked ridding on my back very much. Eventually I got to my house I parked my car in the garage and ran outside to phase. I felt heat radiate through me and suddenly I was on four legs.

"_Jacob what happened?"_ It was Sam.

_"I was tracking the bloodsucker that came through here and I followed it to the forest right behind the port. I was making sure he wasn't planning on doubling back to attack and I really had nothing else to do. I was just about to turn around when I heard her scream."_ Sam shuddered at my memories flashed before him as clearly as if he had really heard it. "_I ran as fast as I could towards where I thought I heard the sound. I followed it into an alley and then I saw her blood. Embry was close by so I told him to tell Jessica not to worry then I followed the scent of her blood. It led into a warehouse I broke down the door. Then I saw the guy attacking her and she looked unconscious. I was still wolf and I was furious; I killed him, I know I shouldn't have Sam, but I did and I'm sorry."_ I hung my head in regret and waited for the punishment and lecture about being protectors of all people and blah, blah, blah.

_"Well some people don't need to be protected, and I'm pretty sure you protected more people by killing the one man," _oh yeah I forgot he could still hear me. "_thank you for filling me in Jacob."_

"_You're welcome, I will be at Bella's if you need me."_

"_Alright." _Then I ran towards Bella's house.

It took me half as long running as it did driving. I walked in the house again and up the stairs and over the squeaky floor board to Bella's room. She was asleep and as much as I hated to wake her, the doctor said I had to.

I walked over to her bed and whispered in her ear, "Bella."

"Hmm?" she said.

"I'm just waking you up because that's what the doctor said."

"Okay, Can I go back to sleep now?" she asked

"Yeah, but does your head hurt, do you want some pain medicine?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay,"

She was falling back asleep so I crawled into bed and wrapped my arms around her, trying not to touch her rib. She moved closer to me and sighed.

"I love you," I whispered, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too," she breathed; then she fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

**so the end was sweet right? please tell me what you think! your opinion matters to me! And also i posted a poll on my profile that asks if you guys think i should write a chapter in someone else's pov that goes on at the time jacob was saving bella. please take it!! and please tell me things that you guys don't like about my story i would really like to know!! thanks for reading you are all amazing**


	9. Chapter 9

**hello people! I am soooo sorry i haven't updated in a while but you can't imagine how busy i have been! i will try to write more very soon! this one's in embry's pov so i hope you like it! and thanks to fairy-tail romantic for helping me out on this one!

* * *

**_**Embry's POV**_

I was patrolling; like almost every other night. The only other person that was out was Jacob and he was trailing the bloodsucker that came through Forks yesterday.

I don't even know why he was following it; it was almost to Port Angeles now and I don't think it was turning around. He was waaaay too over-protective if you ask me. He was always either at Bella's house or patrolling around it.

Bella, Bella, Bella; that was all he ever thought about these days. I mean can't we ever just talk without her coming into the conversation?!

He's probably too busy thinking about her to even hear what I'm thinking.

Then I saw it. It was the most amazing thing I had ever laid eyes on. It was huge! I ran over to get a closer look, I sniffed it. "Wow", I thought, "this is one amazing rock." I was beginning to crawl up to get on top of my new discovery when I heard an ear piercing howl.

It was Jake; I saw the trees race by him through his thoughts. I started to run towards Port Angles in case he needed help.

"_Jake, man, what's wrong?" _I thought.

"_I just heard someone scream, and I think it was Bella."_

"_Jake c'mon you're paranoid! There's a ton of people in Port Angeles tonight, what are the odds that the one person who screams is gonna be Bella?" _

"_Because, bad luck tends to follow her and I can smell her blood!" _

"_Oh."_ Dang! I try to be smart I end up looking just as stupid as always.

"_Embry, I need you to find the girl Bella was with and tell her Bella's fine and will tell her the whole story later."_

"_Okay?"_ he could be so bossy sometimes.

"_Just go!"_ he growled.

"_Well how am I supposed to find her?"_

"_You know Bella's scent just follow that!"_

"_Somebody's grouchy,_" I thought as I started running, _"Maybe if he didn't spend so much time trying to protect the little leech lover than he could actually get some sleep and he wouldn't be so moody." _ Good thing he occupied right now. I would be dead now if he heard that! I swear sometimes he's worse than Leah!

I was almost to Port Angeles now. I love how fast I was now! It was amazing. I phased and put on my cut-off shorts. I walked around until I smelt something that kind of resembled Bella's scent. I followed that until I found a car, I decided I would wait there until the girl came by; it would be easier than trying to hunt her down in a crowd of people.

It wasn't long until I heard someone's footsteps, I looked up, but it was too dark to see much. I didn't want to scare her so I decided I would say something before she could see a random shirtless dude standing by her car.

"Are you Bella's friend?" I asked when she was about ten feet away.

"Uhhh yeah. Who are you?" she asked as she slowed her walk.

"I'm Embry Call, a friend of her boyfriend, I guess."

"Bella has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess that's his title,"

"So where is Bella?"

"Uhhh, she had to leave early, but she will explain everything later." Well I hope she buys that.

"Oh, well do you need a ride a home?"

"Sure, if you don't mind stopping in La Push; that's where I live." I normally would have said no, but I was really tired and I didn't feel like running anymore.

"That's fine," she said as she walked past me to the driver's side door.

I still hadn't seen her and I wondered if she was cute. She seemed nice enough. I finally saw her face when I shut the car door and turned to face her. The dim lights from the car brightened her face.

It felt like the world stopped spinning and all of time stopped. I probably looked like an idiot staring at her, but she was staring at me too. I swear I heard something click inside my head. It was like one of those moments you see in movies where the angels start singing and the heavenly light shines down. Yeah and that light was shinning on her; it was shinning right on…

Then I realized I didn't know her name. Well that almost ruined the moment. Almost.

"Uggh, what's your name?" wow that sounded stupid.

"Huh? Oh! It's ahh Jessica." I don't feel so bad now; she sounded the same way.

"Jessica," I loved the way that name just rolled off my tongue.

"What's yours?"

Oh yeah! "It's Embry," I said trying to sound cool.

"You can start driving now," I just realized we weren't moving yet.

"Oh yeah,"

"So are you the same age as Bella?" I decided I would stick to small talk for now.

"Yeah, we both just graduated."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, how old are you."

"I'm sixteen." I hope she doesn't blow me off just because I'm young.

"You're sixteen?! Wow, you almost look older than me!" she looked me over as she said this and I tried not to blush.

"Yeah,"

We kept talking like that until we were in front of my house. I really didn't want to leave and I knew I had to see her again.

"So uhh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to catch a movie or something?" _please say yes, please say yes_.

"Sure, when?" I let out the breath I was holding as relief was over me.

"How about this Friday at seven?" I asked.

"That's sounds great!" she smiled at me then leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I thought I was about to faint. I opened the car door and stood up slowly. I walked to the front door of my house with shaky knees. Before I opened the door I turned around and waved. I didn't just wave; I waved like a **stupid girl!!!!** She laughed and drove back down the dirt road.

I slammed the door, but thank goodness I didn't break. It sucked living in a house where you mom didn't know you were a werewolf. I had to crawl through my tiny window on a daily basis and make excuses when I accidentally broke stuff.

"What's wrong?" my mom asked.

"Nothing," I said as I stole a bag of chips from the kitchen and headed to my room. I had patrol at two in the morning so I was going to try to sleep as much as possible. Being a werewolf sucked! All the stupid responsibilities and legends.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I imprinted on Jessica.

* * *

**soooo? what did you think? please tell me how i did and ways i can improve! and guess what?? i can beta now so if anyone has a story they would like me to beta i message me! that would make me very happy! thanks to everyone who reviews, you all make my day! and reading them gives me inspiration!haha love ya!!!**


End file.
